Twilight Wishes
by Taishala
Summary: This is the result of a challenge over at Gatchamania. The challenge was to write a story from a song


Twilight wishes

The usual disclaimers apply: Original Gatch stuff remains the property of Tatsunoko, BotP stuff belongs to Sandy Frank. Lyrics are from Danger Zone performed by Kenny Loggins written by Giorgio Moroder and Tom Whitlock. This fic is a response to a challenge on Gatchamania

Headin' into twilight

spreadin' out her wings tonight

shes got you jumpin' off the track

and shovin' into overdrive

He sat there looking out over the ocean as he listened to the sounds of the waves gently crashing against the nearby rocks. A sigh left his lips meeting with the gently breeze that seemed to caress his face.

She didn't know it but he came here regularly and would sit for hours thinking about her. He couldn't tell her about his thoughts, he shared them with no one, he felt it was best that way, it avoided complications and he needed to avoid them because telling her the truth would bring so many.

He cant remember exactly when it started just that one day he saw her as a friend and comrade and then it seemed like he woke up the next and she was suddenly something more. He groaned at the thought as he remembered watching her in a different way during training that day. Part of him wished he could go back to how things were, the simple uncomplicated times when they could share a laugh and sit just talking.

He sat there watching as the sun rose knowing it would bring her here to the beach below. She always came here every opportunity she could just to meditate, she found it peaceful and he found peace watching her. Sometimes he thought she was aware of his presence, that she could sense him but in respect or maybe for some other reason she never acknowledge it out loud.

The sun brought it rose hue to the sky and sure enough she walked onto the beach, he drew his breath, holding it for what seemed like an eternity as she sat on the golden sand and lightly rested her hands on her knees. She drew in a breath and then exhaled and he finally let his breath go, almost in synchronicity with hers. He sat there watching her for hours as she meditated before reluctantly getting up and turning to leave. He glanced back a final time and then walked away.

She knew he came to watch her and was aware he had been there that morning also, she was not sure what had changed he used to spend time talking with her and sharing jokes but now he was quieter, more contemplative. On occasion she caught him looking at her in a strange way but if she met his eyes, he would quickly look away and she still did not fully understand why. She had wanted to talk to him about it but was uncomfortable because of a fear of the consequences, so instead she remained silent.

After a while longer she got up to leave and return to her room on the base. She showered quickly before heading towards the ready room where she knew he would be. She paused at the door taking a deep breath before putting a broad smile on her face and walking in to greet her family.

The day passed slowly for them both for different reasons he sat there thinking about the training session that had occurred after she came to the ready room, he lost himself in thoughts of her movements as she went through the different manoeuvres. He could see every muscle of her body, every line and remembered how uncomfortably tight his birdstyle had got at the sight of her breasts gently straining against the material of her dress He cursed inwardly as that tight feeling returned to his pants why did this have to happen and how did he deal with this. He had to stop thinking this way, feeling this way because if he didn't it could cause problems on missions.

He got up and walked towards the door as he went through he heard her say to Keyop that she would be late back as she was going to meditate again. I tried to ignore it, this was unusual for her she normally went only at sunrise. He tried to mentally shrug the images of the day off as he continued walking and all to soon he found himself at his spot above the beach. He sighed as he sat down and looked out over the ocean. He was not initially aware that she was behind him but when he did become aware he was surprised by what happened next.

He turned to look at her and was initially surprised to see her standing in her birdstyle and then without a word she rushed towards the edge of the small cliff track and jumped. He gasped getting up and rushing over he saw her wings spread wide as she glided down to the sand below. As she went over her voice like a soft caress to his ears said "What's wrong Condor afraid?" Whatever else she said was lost in the breeze but it was all the push he needed because he grinned and transmuted before jumping off the edge and following her down.

He landed near to her and looked at her as she looked back at him. He could see the worry in her eyes and he wanted so much to make it go away. He did something he had not done in a while and smiled. She looked hesitant when he started to smile as though unsure of what was going to happen but soon she too had a smile across her lips and when he looked back into her green eyes he saw a mischievous sparkle.

She had been leaving the ready room and had been cornered by a couple of the techies who wanted to work out a few kinks from her bike and after they were done she had remained in birdstyle as she quickly left the base. She had planned to go to the beach but for some reason had ended up on the top of the cliff where she knew he watched her and on seeing him there she decided to watch a short while before something inside told her to do something. That something was to run past him and jump of the cliff edge. She turned momentarily before lifting off and spoke hoping that something of the boy she had grown up with was still there. "What's wrong Condor afraid of a little flying or did something clip your wings"

As she touched down lightly on the sand she took a breath hoping he had followed but afraid that he hadn't as she did not know what else to do. She glanced up and saw that he landed just in front of her and was standing still just looking at her. Then he smiled, a small smile at first but it was enough to ease her doubts and she smiled back. He glanced momentarily away and in that brief moment a plan formed. He looked back into her eyes and she was ready.

"So Jase think you can handle a little outside sparring?"

His smile turned into a grin and then before she could move he pounced, pinning her to the sand. She laughed and tossed him off her before running towards the nearby rocks. They seemed unaware that a third set of eyes, intense blue, was watching them and continued to do so for some time. Their game last for hours and he could hear the laughing and shrieks that occasionally were carried on the breeze towards him. He knew that things would be okay now but that still left one unanswered question. Why had Jason been behaving so strange towards Princess. He shrugged before turning and giving a small backwards glance at them, he headed back to the base.

After the game they had sat on the beach a while just talking as they used to and he had enjoyed it. It reminded him of what he had missed and with moonlight to guide them they had headed back to the base. They each made their way to their rooms and as he lay on his bed he thought back over the last few hours and how important she was to him. He knew Mark had watched them and wondered if he suspected how he had been feeling towards her. He was deeply aware that Mark had strong feelings for her and she for him. With a sigh he turned on his bed laying on his side as he caught the words to a song softly playing on the radio,

Headin' into twilight

spreadin' out her wings tonight

shes got you jumpin' off the track

and shovin' into overdrive

as he focused on the words he gave a smile, remembering the time they had just spent together on the beach. His smile faded as he glanced at a picture of the five of them with Chief Anderson and he knew then that whatever he felt for her had to remain hidden because she and Mark were the two most important people in his life and he could not bear the thought of either of them being hurt or his family being torn apart. His only wish was that he could make it through these feelings without either of them knowing.


End file.
